


Ron's Decision

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ron gets a very unusual opportunity





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ron yanked up another stalk of plants from the ground, pulling so hard that he fell on his ass. “Bloody herbs, can’t make this easy for me, must have been in the dirt for centuries!” He hauled himself off the ground, dusted off his jeans and continued with his chore. He was in the forbidden forest pulling up roots for detention. 

Once again he had let his smart mouth get the better of him. He should have just answered McGonagall truthfully and said he didn’t study rather than trying to joke and saying he had no time between parties. Now he was knee deep in foliage stalking the greenhouses. 

He stuffed a root in his bag and turned. He looked left and right. Great, on top of all the blisters on his hands, now he was lost. “Hagrid?”

When he got no answer he randomly took a path and followed it. “Hagrid?” He let out a sigh. “Brilliant, I’m going to be stuck in this forest until something eats me.” 

As he pressed forward he tripped on a tree root and fell face first into a pile of leaves. He raised up on his elbows and looked around him. He couldn’t recognize the plants growing. They were low to the ground, spreading out like a green blanket beneath the tree. He wasn’t the best student, but now in his seventh year, he could name the most basic of plants and herbs, but this was unfamiliar to anything he knew of. 

Suddenly movement off to the right caught his attention. The plant growth was moving, as if on long vines. They began creeping toward him and the Devil’s Snare popped into his head. Maybe this was their defense in case someone, namely him, had stumbled upon it. He quickly hauled to his feet, but he rose without looking and lifted himself right under a thick branch, that echoed in his ears as his head collided with it. Ron saw the vines moving closer as blackness overtook him. 

 

“Mr. Weasley?” Ron slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus. He blinked several times until Madame Pomfrey came into view clearly. “How are you feeling Mr. Weasley?” 

“Tired, and my head hurts.” His voice came out raw because his throat was dry too but he didn’t mention it. 

“I can imagine. You hit it pretty hard, but the potion I gave you will soon clear it up.” She turned and handed him a bottle. “Here take the rest of it.” 

He swallowed it down, glad to have something wet to ease his throat, even if it was somewhat bitter. 

“’Ere now, hows our young Weasley doin’?” The massive form of Hagrid appeared beside Ron. 

“Hagrid. I was looking for you in the forest.” He said, trying to sit up but quitting after a moment. 

“Well, I found you instead. Layin’ about in a pile of dead leaves.” He said. 

“Dead leaves?” He again tried to sit, but Madame Pomfrey pressed on his shoulder. “I fell into bright green leaves, alive too. They started moving towards me.” 

“Moving?” She addressed Hagrid. “A Devil’s Snare perhaps?” 

“No it was a nest of vines, but leafy vines, not the thick arms Devil‘s Snare has. They were alive, I know they were.” He struggled to sit up. 

“Alright then, calm down. I’ll go on back and take a look. Maybe Professor Sprout will know what they are,” he turned, “don’t you leave here until Madame Pomfrey gives you the say so.” 

“Ok Hagrid.” He smiled, thinking Hagrid was the biggest softy in England, even if he tried to be tough at times. 

Ron went to sleep again, after Madame Pomfrey had told him she would send him back to Gryffindor tower in the morning. Morning however brought new issues. He woke with a stomach ache, and she had insisted on more tests, taking most of the morning to complete them. He was sitting up in infirmary sleepwear, wondering when he would leave and getting more and more impatient, but she returned and moved a chair beside his bed. Great, Ron thought, she is going to lecture. 

“Ron, I’m having Professor Sprout and Professor Snape examine the root you were found in closer.” she began. “I’d like to know the properties it carries.”

Ron’s heart sped up. “You mean I’ve contracted something?”

“Not really. But it has done something to you.” She watched his confusion appear on his face. “Ron, I’m not sure how this happened, but you have an egg implanted in your abdomen.”

“An egg?” He was more confused now than ever, and feeling slightly panicky. “What are you talking about, you mean those vines planting something in me?”

“No. I mean you have genetic egg in your abdomen, waiting to be fertilized.” She said. 

Ron’s eyes shot open. “You mean like an ovary style egg, that type of egg?” 

“Yes. I can’t tell its origin, but it appears to be made up of your genetic material, and from what I can tell its fresh.” 

“Fresh? What do you mean fresh?” He sat up straighter. 

“A woman is born with all her eggs already in her ovaries, and begins releasing them when she starts puberty. From the tests I performed your egg is brand new.” She leaned in. “You mentioned the plant began moving closer to you. Some plants procreate by moving pollens or seeds to other plants.”

“Are you saying this happened to me? I thought you said this was made up of my genes.” He had calmed down, but only by a little. 

“It is. And I wish I had definite answers for you, but I only know what I learned from my exams of you. When Professors Sprout and Snape finish examining the roots we will know more.” 

Ron remained silent for a moment as his thoughts gathered and processed. “Are you saying that I could get pregnant? I could have a baby?” It seemed an unusual questions, but what had happened to him was more then unusual as well. 

“Yes, I’m saying just that. I know this is a lot to take in, but you have an unfertilized egg inside you. Just as witches and wizards use magic to help with getting pregnant, you could easily find a donor to supply you with sperm you would need.” 

“Would that work, male and male?” He didn’t want to mention it to her, but this didn’t seem embarrassing, it seemed opportunistic. At least in his circumstances it seemed opportunistic. 

“As I said, this egg if made up of your genetic material, but it is a standard egg. Anyone you choose would be the other contributing factor, just as with any woman who gets pregnant, the resulting child would be a combination of you and the other parent.” She watched his features and was astonished at what she saw. “Are you thinking of finding a donor?” 

“I don’t know.” He toyed with his blanket. “How long will it last?” 

“I can’t say, I’d like to test you again this evening, that way I can see the rate of growth. Women release an egg and have a few days to get pregnant before the egg exits with the next menstrual cycle. This may be the case with you. But Ron, you shouldn’t take advantage of this just because you can. You graduate in 6 months time. Don’t you have plans for after school?” 

“Yes, but I doubt they will be possible.” He rubbed his eyes. “When will you know more?” 

“I’m not sure but as soon as I do I will summon you and let you know. As a school staff member I can’t persuade you in either direction, I can give you all the information I can gather and only tell you to think carefully on what you decide.”

“I will.” He said then fell silent again. 

“We should notify your parents.” She told him. 

“Do we have to?” He wasn’t sure he wanted his parents to know. At least until he had made a decision. He didn’t want his parents to try and influence what he did. If he made up his mind then he could handle their objections.

“You’re seventeen now, so legally I can’t do anything without your permission, but it would be wise.” He could tell she wanted to bring his parent into this, but Ron thought otherwise. 

“I will let them know when it’s time.” He said firmly. Madam Pomfrey nodded and released him, promising to send for him when she had more information. He walked back to his house slowly. A baby. He could conceivably have a baby. He thought about what Madame Pomfrey said, how he shouldn’t take advantage if this just because he could. But when would he have another chance? What if this was only a one time deal? Could he just let it pass him by?

He found Hermione and Harry in front of the fire. “Ron! Are you alright?” She jumped up and hugged him, Harry followed suit. When they were seated, Ron made sure nobody was within ear shot then leaned in close and told them what had happened. 

“Are you serious?’ Harry was shocked. 

“Yes, she explained it to me. When she knows more about what happened she will let me know.” Ron kept his eyes shifting around to make sure he wasn’t heard. 

“Are you going to find someone?” Hermione asked. 

“I’m not sure.” He looked from one to the other. “What do you think?” 

“You shouldn’t do what we suggest? Hermione told him. “This is your decision.” 

“I know, and it will be, but I value your opinions and advice,” he said, “that’s what I need right now. If this gets out everyone and their mother in law will be giving me advice, but I listen to you two.” 

Harry leaned forward. “If you decide to find a donor, find someone older.” 

“What has that got to do with it?” Hermione asked. 

“Someone older will be more understanding about this. Anyone our age will put too much into the whole male pregnancy thing and be concerned with how they will be seen by others. An older man will be smarter and see it for what it is, the chance to have a family.” He looked back to Ron. “Think about it. You’re gay Ron, the chance of having a family would have to be through alternative methods. This is a chance to have one of your own.”

“He could have one of his own and be gay.” Hermione put in, and Ron had to admit, she had a point. 

“True, but he would have to donate to a woman and find one willing to give up her child. If you found another gay man, you could have a partner of your own and be a family. A family you create together.” 

Ron let his words sink in. He hadn’t thought of that. Since he came out to Harry and Hermione, he had thought only of finding someone to share a life with. Now he had the chance to not only find a partner, but to create a family. Madame Pomfrey told him it would be his genes too. He never imagined he would have his own child. Let alone a complete family. 

He looked over to find Hermione watching him. “Well?” 

“To be honest it sounds like a fantastic chance, but you would need to find a responsible partner, who would be willing to support you. You haven’t finished school and the baby will take up time if you want to stay with it right after it’s born. Not a lot of mothers return to work right away, so you would need someone who was able to help you out. Even gay couples who adopt babies do it that way, one stays home for awhile. Staying at home and having a baby would mean dealing with your parents, and as much as I love them, your mom isn’t shy about giving her thoughts.” 

Ron had to smile. As much as he loved his mother, he knew Hermione was right. “Perhaps Harry is right,” she continued, “perhaps an older man would be an ideal choice. An older man who wants a family but of his own, and would see this the way you do, as an opportunity. If he was successful then maybe he would help you with your designs.” 

He let his head roll back. They had given him a lot to think of, just as he knew they would. They were his friends, that’s what they were for. He said goodnight to them both and went to his dorm room. Settled in bed, he reclined and looked into nothingness. 

He knew a gay man who had the means to take care of a baby and him too if need be, and he was older. He was successful and smart, and would see the advantages. He would listen to the pros and cons and make a decision just as Ron had. Plus if he decided in the negative, chances were that he would keep this to himself. For some reason Ron wanted this the stay quiet until he had made a choice. 

Would he be willing to donate? Would he even want a family? Would he think the idea horrific? He knew he wanted to take advantage of this, and the only way he would find out if he could was to ask. He put out his lamp out and went to sleep.


	2. Two

  
Author's notes: approaching Professor Snape  


* * *

Ron entered the empty classroom to find Professor Snape sitting at his desk among a pile of parchments. A massive book on foreign growing roots sitting on the edge.

He set down his quill as Ron approached him, weaving his fingers together. “Madame Pomfrey said you may have questions, but wouldn’t they we better suited to Professor Sprout?” 

Ron gave an uneasy smile and nodded. “I’ve already spoken to her, and I understand everything that happened to me.” He gestured to the book. “Were you able to harvest anything from the dried leaves?” 

“No, the plant is only of use when it is in full bloom. As you can surmise, it’s uses revolve around fertility problems.” He continued to watch Ron as he paced. “What is it you want?” 

Ron had thought over and over about how he would say what he wanted to say. He had finally decided that being up front and blunt was the best way, however face to face with this man made him rethink his position. Yet, he wasn’t in Gryffindor for nothing.

“I would like you to donate for me.” He said, halting his movements, and standing still. “I would like this chance, and your help to have it.” 

Severus was floored. This was in no way close to anything he could imagine Weasley asking for. He was essentially asking to get pregnant and by him! This was not something he would answer without thought and a hell of a lot more information. “Mr. Weasley, would you come with me?” 

Ron followed him back into his office. It was filled with books, and stacks of parchments, as if it was transfigured into the room-of-missing-assignments. He sat in a chair that Professor Snape pulled out for him, then tried to relax as he sat in a chair beside him.

“Now, I did hear correctly when you asked me to donate semen so you can have Madame Pomfrey inseminate you, didn’t I?” He spoke calmly, and Ron was grateful. As nervous as he was, he was glad one of them could remain on control. 

“Yes Sir. You heard right.” He said. 

“Well then, you can hardly be surprised that I would have questions for you.” He lifted a single eyebrow. 

“I knew you would. I will answer them all, well as best I can explain myself. I’m not as bookish as you,” he looked about at the stacks of books on the shelves, “but I will try and be as clear as possible.” 

Severus nodded, and inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. “Why do you want a baby? You are young, and almost done with school? Why do this?” 

This was easy enough for Ron to answer, he had been thinking since he had found out what happened. “To be honest Professor, I’m sure you have heard, its no secret that I am gay.” The older man nodded. “I had all but given up on the chance to be a father without some kind of agreed upon arrangement. The thought of sharing a baby with someone else pales when compared to the family was raised in. Adopting a child with another man is of course an option, but I would be subjected to a panel that looked into every aspect of my life, trying to judge me by their standard. This child would be mine, my own genes, my own blood, mine to raise. I’m not sure if that makes sense but that’s what I want. A baby of my own.”

Severus was silent for a moment before he spoke. “I understand it. I’m gay as well.” 

“Yes, I know.” He shut his eyes as the Severus looked closer at him. 

“How did you know, may I ask?” Severus didn’t live in the closet, he hadn’t since his own Hogwart’s days, but he was curious as to how Weasley knew it. 

“I was at the Rainbow festival this summer.” Severus nodded, remembering the picnic in celebration of gay pride. 

“I could have been a supporter, as there were several heterosexuals who attend the fair routinely.” He suggested. 

Ron grinned at him. “Do they support gay pride by snogging other men?” 

Severus gave a single chuckle. “I didn’t kiss him, he kissed me.” Ron could merely smile and nodded, as if sensing the crap that was handed to him. “You have always felt this way about children?” 

“No. When Madame Pomfrey told me what happened, I began thinking seriously about it. When I realized I was gay, my mother and father each knew I would not have a traditional family so I thought about it only briefly then. Now that this chance is mine, I thought more and more, and of course spoke to Harry and Hermione.” He admitted, although it was a given that the trio shared everything among themselves. 

“They knew you were coming to me?” His face held a great deal of doubt. 

“They unknowingly confirmed what I was thinking.” He said. 

“What exactly does that mean?” He asked, leaning closer. 

“When I made up my mind to attempt this, I knew I would go to you. When I asked Harry and Hermione their opinion, they only strengthened what believed.” He said. 

“What did they say?” 

“Harry told me to go to someone older than myself. An older man would have the patience and maturity to deal with the situation as unusual as it is. An older man would probably want a family of his own too, if he wanted children at all.” He stopped and as he still had the full attention of the man he was speaking to, he continued. “Hermione told me an older man would also be established enough to support both the child and me while I care for it. To be honest, I wouldn’t like a nanny or au pair. I was raised without one.” 

“I was also raised without one.” Severus confirmed. “You said they strengthened what you already decided. Why me?” 

Ron swallowed. He knew this would happen. He couldn’t avoid this question and it was only fair that he didn’t. “I wanted to come to you Sir, because you would understand how I feel, and just like Harry and Hermione said, you would be able to make sure the child was provided for, but aside from all that, you would value this chance the way I do. If you wanted children, you would have to seek an alternative method as well. You would have to share a baby. This way, if we work together, we can give this child a real family. Not an adopted family, or a summer trade off. A family like I had, with two parents.” 

Severus fell silent and thought carefully. This was obviously something Weasley had given a great deal of concentration to, given as short a time as he had to think on it. He was citing his case with clear examples and using his own family as a model. 

He thought about his own parents and how many times he fell asleep listening to arguments. His model of parenthood had been an example of what you shouldn’t do. To this day, he disliked conflict in relationships and was unhappy when they turned sour. This young man however was offering him something he had thought was unobtainable. Fatherhood. 

One previous partner of his had mentioned adopting a child, however he didn’t see himself committed forever to that particular man. A family to Severus meant a firm lifelong commitment. His parents may not have been harmonious but they were married and neither strayed from the other. 

He looked over at Ron, who was watching him intently. “What will you do, if I refuse?” 

“Let the opportunity pass me by.” His voice was somewhat sad. 

“What about Potter, Longbottom even?” He didn’t know why he was pushing it, but he was. 

“I want a partner to raise this child with, not a donor. Potter and Longbottom can’t support themselves let alone a child, and even if I chose to work, the child would end up with someone else for most of the day.” He ran his hand through his hair then looked back at him. “I hate to make it sound as if money is a factor, but in a sense it is. Women have been judging a man on how well he can take care of them and any children that come along, I’m doing the same. You have the resources to allow me to care for our child, not strangers. That’s father material.” 

Severus didn’t know how to respond to that. He had never considered himself husband material, let alone father material. This ginger Gryffindor considered him worth having a child with, and for some reason Severus took pride in that. However, if he was to provide what was needed, then it was only fair that he would be considered in the equation as well. 

“I need to be assured of a few things before I agree to this.” He ventured.

“Of course.” Ron was watching him with avid interest. He was ready to agree to anything for this. The desire for a child had increased when he saw how the Professor was listening to him. It meant that it would be possible and that appealed to him. 

“First of all, you mentioned a partner, and I agree in every sense. If we do this, then you live at Spinner’s End, not the Burrow. I want to live with my child, not visit it.” He said. 

“I’m fine with that.” He was secretly pleased. He didn’t want to have a baby at home while under the watchful eye of his mother, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. 

Severus nodded, and moved on. “And if we raise this child together, we do it together. Each decision involves both of us, especially the important ones. I am not adverse to asking parents even friends for advice, but the final words should be ours.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” He said, continuing to meet his eyes. 

Severus felt more and more sure of this. “You mentioned staying home with the child afterwards, what plans did you have for afterwards.” 

Ron was a bit confused. Why was he sidetracking? “I plan to design broomsticks but that can wait until I have more time and a bigger savings to do it. My brothers have offered to help, but I haven’t decided.”

“Then when you are ready you will let me finance your designs.” He stated. 

“That’s not necc…..” 

“Listen to me.” He leaned forward, focusing on Ron. “You said you wanted someone who could support the child and you while you care for it. Consider this part of it. Consider it a loan if you wish. When your designs begin to pay off for themselves, return it.” He would say what he had to say to get him to agree, even though he had no intention of taking it back. 

Ron thought for a few moments and couldn’t find anything wrong with it that was severe enough to refuse. “Alright then, when I am ready, we will work it out then.” 

Severus nodded. This final request could go badly, but he had to have it. “You also said you wanted a real family, so do I.” Ron nodded. “Everything that a family entails Ron.” He gave him a pointed look. 

“I understand.” Ron said. “You want sex.” 

“I want a partner. Sex I can get from everyone. If we share the responsibilities of having a family, then we share everything, including a bed. I won’t demand anything from you, but if we are going to be a family, then we will be a real one.” 

Ron gave him a small smile. “I know, and I have no problem with it.”


	3. Three

  
Author's notes: telling the Weasleys  


* * *

The next afternoon, Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived at Hogwarts and entered the Headmaster’s office. They found Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey waiting with Dumbledore, as well as their son. While the note asking them to come didn’t mention any trouble, they were not feeling good with this many teachers here. 

“Headmaster, what is this about?” Arthur asked, getting to the heart of the matter. 

“I believe Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout can explain everything. Please sit down. Poppy, go ahead.” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. During a detention late last week your son was injured in the forbidden forest while gathering roots as punishment. He was hit on the head after falling and landed in a cluster of herbs.” 

“Yes, we are aware of the detention, a note was sent to us.” Molly told her.

“Yes, but what we didn’t know at the time was that Ron fell into a foreign budding plant.” She said. 

“Budding plant?” Arthur looked to his son, who was sitting calmly watching everything. “What do you mean?” 

Professor Sprout stood up from her chair. “The En-centi plant is actually native to the forests of India. They reproduce by inseminating other plants and starting a gestation process in the host.” 

Molly immediately sat up, clearly on edge. “What does this have to do with Ron?” 

“From the tests I have run, Ron’s magical biology drew the plants properties out and they reacted to that magic.” Madame Pomfrey explained. She had told Ron all of this when Sprout and Snape came to her. “They started a gestation process in the host as they would have in another plant.” 

“What exactly does that mean, started a gestation process?” Arthur asked. 

“Ron is carrying an egg, embedded in his abdomen.” 

Both Weasleys look to their son who was watching them carefully. Arthur in particular was looking at his son, intently. It was hard for Ron to tell what he was thinking. His mother was wearing anguish on her face but his father was harder to read. 

“Can you remove it?” Molly asked. 

“Mother.” It was the first time Ron had spoken, and it drew the eyes of both his parents.

“Mrs. Weasley, I can’t do anything to Ron without his permission,” she confirmed, “he hasn’t asked me to remove it.” 

“Ron, why not?” She turned to her son, but again he stayed silent. 

“Ron,” Arthur remained calmer than his wife, “do you want it removed?” 

“No.” He said. 

“How long will it stay there?” His mother asked. 

“I tested the egg at two different times, and found that like a standard female egg, he has a few days to fertilize it before it will find a way to exit his body. I can’t say how though.” 

“So this will leave on its on then?” She was looking from Ron to Pomfrey but Arthur hadn’t looked away from his son. 

“Ron, what have you decided?” He asked. 

“Arthur,” Molly gasped, “what are you talking about? He can’t possibly……”

“I’ve decided to have it fertilized.” He said in a firm voice, but he knew what was coming. 

“What?! Ron what are you thinking?” Molly stood and walked over to him, taking his shoulders in her hands. “You don’t have to do this?” 

“This is a chance I can’t give up mum.” He looked from her to his father, who held a passive but understanding face. “I’m gay mum, I won’t be getting married and fathering a family and adoption is not a guarantee. This one will be my own.”

Arthur looked to Madame Pomfrey. “So this has nothing to do with the plant?” 

“The plant starts by using the cells of the host to begin a natural gestation process. This is Ron’s egg entirely and made up of his genes. It will be a biological part of him and who ever he chooses as the other parent.” She explained, with Professor Sprout nodding along.

“The other parent?” Molly asked. “You mean he has to find a father?” 

“There will be two fathers.” Ron said. 

“Ron, this is crazy.” Molly said, facing her son again. 

“No mum, crazy would be turning away this chance that I have. I can have a baby of my own. I can have a family of my own, without a third party, or signed parchments,” he said, “I want this opportunity, I don’t know if I will have it again.” 

“Ron,” he looked to his father, “who have you chosen?” 

“Chosen?” Molly again gasped. “You mean you already have someone in mind?” 

“I don’t just have someone in mind, mum, I’ve spoken with him and he’s agreed to donate for me.”

“Who?” Arthur asked again. 

“Professor Snape.” 

“What?!” Molly shot to her feet and hurried to Snape glaring up at him. “Was this your idea?” 

“Mum!” This time Ron stood. “Stop it. This was my idea and my decision.” 

“Why him then,” Molly looked up at her son, now one of the tallest of her sons, “tell me that.” 

“Because he meets everything I need. He has money, not only from teaching but from his brews. He has more than enough to take are of a baby and me while I take care of it. He has agreed to finance my broom designs when I am ready to start them.” 

“Money? That was your deciding factor?” She demanded. Arthur came to her side but he was merely listening, without any harsh expression. 

“Partly. Anyone who wants to have a baby needs to make sure it will be supported. If he finances my broom designs, until at least I can make a living on them, then I won’t have to try and sell them to a patron. Eventually I will be making my own money, but won’t have to borrow from my siblings to start it all. Also, Severus is gay, so the chance of him having a family of his own is just a slim as it would have been for me. This way we can have a family.”

“So he isn’t just going to donate?” Arthur asked. 

Ron met his fathers eyes. “No. After graduation I will move in with him. We have agreed to raise this child together.”

“Ron, have you …..”

“Molly, come now. This is Ron’s decision and he has made it.” Molly had no choice but to fall quiet. She knew her husband was right. Ron was seventeen now and she no longer had legal control of what he did with his life. She was worried for him though, as she was with all her children. 

“Ron, come walk with me.” Nobody said a word as Ron and Arthur left the headmaster’s office and began a leisurely walk in the halls. 

“Dad, I haven’t rushed this decision. I know it seems like it but I haven’t.” He told his father. 

“I know Ron, I could tell from what you have shared with us,” he said with a smile, “but you are my youngest son, and the thought of you going through something like this raises my fears.” 

“Well, it raises mine too. Technically we don’t know if this will work.” For the first time since they entered this topic of conversation Arthur heard fear in his son’s voice. 

“Then why do this?” He asked. “Is it worth it?’ 

“Was I worth it, Bill? Charlie? Percy? Fred, George, or Ginny? Were they worth it?” He focused his eyes on his father firmly, eye to eye. 

“Worth every moment.” He didn’t hesitate a moment to answer honestly. 

“I think this chance is worth it too.” He stopped and faced his father. “Severus can take care of us, and give me the chance to take care of this baby without worries. I know you and mum always found a way to make it work, and I don’t want to burden you but returning home with a child as well.”

“You never were a burden Ron, ever.” He said. 

“I know. But like I said, this is a chance for me to have a family of my own. When I realized I was gay, I didn’t think I would have my own family without some alternative arrangement. I can have it all dad, and I want it.” His emotion was catching, and Arthur felt his own heart swell. 

“Your mother and I will always be here for you, should you need us.” He said. 

“I know that. I never doubted that, no matter what she says or how upset she gets.” 

“She’s not upset, just scared,” Arthur rustled his son’s hair like he used to do when he was a boy, “and that won’t change anytime soon.” 

Ron let out a chuckle, then noticed Professor Snape approaching. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but your mother is asking about prenatal care, so you might want to be involved.”

“That’s a good idea son, you go one, Severus and I will join you in a moment.” He smiled brightly, but Ron knew when he was dismissed. He was going to talk to Professor Snape. 

He shared a nod with his former teacher and then left to return to Dumbledore’s office. “I imagine you have questions Arthur.” 

“I do, but Ron has made his decision and I will respect it and support it.” He said, watching as the man faced him. 

“I knew you would. Your wife too, for all that she gives her thoughts.” Severus grinned. “She is discussing Ron’s care though so I thought he might want to let her know what is going to happen.” 

“You and he have talked about it then?” Arthur asked, wondering about his son’s future. 

“Yes. When he came to me, he was prepared to have a lengthy discussion. He has not gone into this blind Arthur, and neither have I.” He moved closer, leaning, falling into step with the Weasley patriarch as they walked back toward the headmaster’s office. 

“I can believe that.” Arthur knew this was no ignorant individual and he admired that in the man. No doubt, his son admired it too. 

“What is your concern? I will try and alleviate it.” He watched the other man’s face for the slightest change in expression. He had done the same when Ron approached him, but the younger man’s face held only confidence typical of his house. His father on the other hand, held worry but given that this involved his offspring it was understandable.

“When Ron came out to us that he was gay my first concern was that Ron would find a partner who valued and respected him, who treated him right,” he said “will this happen, seeing as how you have forgone things like dating and such?” 

“The fact that your son came to me to father this child with him, has earned him my respect. And the fact that he has asked me not only to father it with him, but raise it with him as made me value him. That means more to me than a few dinners.” 

Arthur took a moment before responding. “And after the child is born?” 

“We both thought it would be wise to stay near Madame Pomfrey after he graduates, since she will see to his care while in school. He will stay in my quarters when the school term ends and have the baby here in the castle. Then we will move to my home at Spinners End. I’m planning on changing some things to make room for him and the baby. I also plan on taking a year off to spend with him and the baby.”

“You do?” Arthur was shocked. “I would think as impatient as you get with students at times, younger children would be harder to tolerate.” 

“I can see how you would think that. However this would be my child, and this child would be wanted. I don’t have a choice with my students, but this is hardly an accidental pregnancy. I want this child, just as Ron does.”

Arthur looked carefully at the man before him. Then a thought struck him. “And my son, Severus, is he wanted?”

“Yes, Arthur, he is. We have decided to be a family, to raise this child together.”

For some reason Arthur was more assured by this and smiled. “He is my youngest son, and I want to make sure he is with someone who sees how special he is.” 

“I understand. He is special. For some reason he sees something in me worthy of fathering a child with him. Only someone special would see that.” 

Both men walked back in silence. Arthur knew his son had made a good choice in going to Severus. He could only pray to Merlin now for Ron’s safety


	4. Four

  
Author's notes: exam time  


* * *

Ron relaxed in a hospital robe, opened to expose his stomach. He held Hermione’s hand as she sat near his head. Harry sat on his other side. Severus was in a nearby room, wanking off into a cup. Madame Pomfery said she wanted a fresh sample to inseminate him with. 

She had told him she would use magic to flush his abdomen with Severus’s semen. She knew just where his egg was floating, and without a woman’s natural defense system, millions of sperm would remain alive to fertilize him. The chances of a successful pregnancy will be higher. 

He was nervous, and glad that Hermione and Harry were here. They understood his choice and both thought he had made a good one. 

He knew he wanted this, he had thought about it too much to turn back. This was his chance, and he was going to take it. He would have a baby of his own. A baby he had chose to have. He couldn’t wait. The more he thought of it, the more excited he became. 

Severus came out from another room and walked over to him, looking down and giving him a half smile. Madame Pomfrey came back with a tray and picked up her wand. “Just relax Ron.” 

He looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the sounds of things moving about on the tray. He felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder, and a damp cloth running long his stomach. 

“Last chance to chance your mind.” Severus said calmly. Ron shook his head and stayed still. A moment later he felt a wand tip against his stomach slightly to one side. He heard what sounded like a stream of water but he felt only a slight pressure. 

He grimaced as he suddenly felt full, as if he had just eaten, then he seemed to deflate, and the feeling went away. His robe was closed and Madame Pomfrey pushed the tray aside. “Just relax here, don’t move around and don’t sit up. I’ll be right back.”

She hurried away taking the tray with her, Snape following. Harry moved closer. “That was the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“What happened?” He asked. 

“She aimed her wand at the cup Snape gave her and lifted it like when you pull out a memory.” Hermione told him. “Then she sent it right toward you.”

“I think it entered through your pores,” Harry added, “because it slowly vanished right into you.” He gave a laugh. “You’ve just been impregnated by Snape.”

Ron gave a laugh of his own. “I know, I know. Thanks for coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Hermione leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Although Ron. have you thought about where this kid is going to come out of?”

“Oh Hermione, you had to ask.” Harry rubbed his face with both hands. 

Ron could only laugh at her curiosity. “Madame Pomfrey said she would have to use a muggle method. Cesa…..sencer…..”

“Cesarean?” Harry asked. Ron nodded. “It’s common and with magic it will be less risky.”

“Well I’m fine with what she thinks, so is Severus.”

“Severus?” Hermione asked raising her eyebrows. 

“I’m having a child with him, I am not going to keep using the term professor.” He said. 

“Are you sure you want to live with him though?” Harry asked. “Because even if you don’t want to live with your parents, Grimmauld Place is there. You’re always welcome, both of you.”

“Thanks Harry but we’ve decided to do this together. We‘ve decided to be a family.”

They both seemed assured but said nothing as Madame Pomfrey and Snape returned. “Alright, you need to rest now, I’m keeping you here for lunch, I also want to examine you during that time. If everything looks alright, you can leave in time to join your friends for diner in the great hall.”

They both wished him well and left the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey helped him sit up, bringing a lunch tray so he could eat while reclined in bed. Severus pulled up a chair and sat with him. 

“What did my father talk with you about?” It was the first chance that had to be alone since his parent’s visit and Ron’s curiosity was getting to him. 

“He wanted to be sure you made the right choice. You are his youngest son after all.”

“You’d think I was his only son.” He said with a roll of his eyes. “That’s all?”

“I suppose he wanted to make sure you would be taken care of, as well as the child. You won’t be returning home so he needed reassurance that you would be alright. He is probably scared when you think about it.” 

Ron nodded, not only is his son going to move in with his former teacher right after graduation, but he’s going to get pregnant too. That alone probably has him losing sleep at night.

“I think he wanted to be sure you were wanted. Nobody wants their child to be with anyone who doesn’t want them.” 

Ron looked up from his lunch. “Am I wanted?”

“Yes.” He didn’t hesitate to say it. Silence took over the infirmary as Ron continued to eat.

“Why did you really agree?” He asked. 

Severus thought carefully before answering. “I suppose just like you I saw the opportunity as too good to pass up. I have also considered the options and alternatives, and the thought of a child of my own, raising it with the other biological parent is a chance in a lifetime.” 

Ron nodded. He thought the same thing. He listened carefully as Severus continued. “Your own parents marriage had something to do with it. The last thing I want is to be stuck in a partnership like my own family. My mother and father were always yelling and fighting. If I ended up with someone who had parents like mine then it would fail, and a child stuck in the middle would come out scarred. Your parents have a strong marriage, so I know the example you have. You would try to make it work because you’ve seen in. I will try because I’ve seen the alternative.”

Ron was comforted for some reason. As if the thought that he had made the right choice was reinforced. Severus valued family, even if his own was less than perfect. He would try and work with him, if not for the sake of this child, then because he saw what happened when an effort wasn’t made. 

After a moment he continued. “I am preparing my living quarters for after graduation. I have a spare room that I am using as a personal library, but I am clearing for you temporarily.”

Ron was speechless. They had talked about being a family, and Ron had understood that to mean they would share a room, but then again they also talked about taking things slow and focusing on the baby first. Given what he just shared of his parents marriage, maybe he didn’t want to rush things. Ron could understand his cautiousness, and he would be just as understanding. 

“Thank you.” He thought Severus might leave for his classroom but he remained where he was. “Are you going to stay here longer?” 

“Yes, I want to be here when she does her exam. I want to be there for all of them.” 

Ron smiled. “That’s wonderful. My own father was with my mother for every appointment for every child.” 

“How about chess?” He levitated a board closer, then vanished Ron’s now empty lunch tray to the kitchens, his chicken salad thoroughly enjoyed. Moving closer, the two engaged in a game to wait until Madame Pomfrey returned. 

Ron loved chess, and to have an opponent as smart as Severus to play against was a thrill. He had to focus and eventually won two of the five games they played. 

When Madame Pomfrey returned she told Ron to lay on his back. As he stretched out, he felt Severus take his hand in his own. It was the first time they had physical contact since this began and he found it comforting. Severus’s grip was strong, but gentle. He knew he was safe, and supported. Closing his fingers he held on as Madame Pomfrey began her exam. After several minutes she told him she was done and he could sit up. 

“The embryo has nestled into the coils of your intestine, just under your stomach. It has attached to the underside of your stomach as well as a nearby blood vessel, almost as if it has two umbilical cords.”

“Do you think it will continue safely?” Ron asked. 

“It looks to be sound and healthy. We have only to wait and see. Although I’d rather see you every two weeks rather than every month.”

“Alright.” Ron agreed. 

“And let me know every symptom you have, no matter how unusual it seems.” 

Severus and Madame Promfrey left him to dress. Ron was putting his shoes on when Severus returned. “You should eat something tonight, all you had was a salad for lunch.”

“I will make sure to eat right.” He assured him, and as he left, found that Severus was walking with him. They would eventually be as intimate as any two people could be with each other, and he knew he should become accustomed to it, but for now, the intimidation was still there. 

As they entered the hall, he was gave Ron a nod then headed for the staff table where Dumbledore had a chair waiting beside him. If Ron was sharing what was happening with Harry and Hermione, then Severus would no doubt use Dumbledore as his confidant. 

Ron made his way toward Harry and Hermione, who had saved him a place. Most of the castle by now had heard what was going on and he got some strange looks. A few girls looked then whispered among themselves, but he brushed them off. He didn’t care. 

“How was it?” Neville asked. He had been told after Ron met with his parents but rather than jumping to conclusions the way most people did, he merely accepted Ron’s choice and said if he was needed he would help. Neville was one of the few people who understood what true friendship was, and Ron was glad for it. He also knew that an avid herbologist, Neville wanted to monitor the effects the plant had on him and if his pregnancy would be affected in anyway. 

“It went fine. Madame Pomfrey says the embryo is settled in a comfortable spot and now all we do is wait.” He told them while filling a plate. 

“Good,” Harry said, “although you know I am going to be sleeping on edge now, listening for problems in the night.” 

Ron chuckled at him and looked down at his plate, suddenly seeing the food as unappealing. “What’s the matter Ron?” He glanced up at Hermione.

“I have no appetite.” He answered dropping his fork. 

“And so it begins.” She said, drawing giggles from those around him. 

“Come on Ron, at least some soup or bread. You’re eating for two now.” Harry said, handing him a bowl of vegetable soup. 

“Right.” Ron forced the soup down, knowing that Severus was also watching him, and knowing both were right. He was feeding someone else now.


	5. Five

  
Author's notes: another exam, hermione gift  


* * *

Ron relaxed on the cot in the infirmary. It had been a month and a half since he had been inseminated and Madame Pomfrey was very pleased with the rate of growth so far. “It looks as if you will carry this child to term Ron. That has to make you happy.” 

“Yes, it does.” He was allowed to sit up as she sat down. Severus was beside him as they agreed. 

“Now, I mentioned a cesarean delivery but I want you to be sure of what I will do and how magic will help. You do know that muggle women are technically cut open right?” 

“Yes, that’s what you will have to do isn’t it?” He was nervous about it, but neither Severus, nor Hermione were overly concerned. Apparently in the muggle world it was more common than he thought.

“Yes, however I will be using magic to make the incision and Professor Snape will be providing a potion to block the pain without rendering you unconscious, you want to be awake as I understand it.”

“Yes, I do.” He hated the thought of not seeing his baby right away. His feelings had grown stronger and stronger as each day went by. Hermione had made an off hand comment about his hormones changing and he thought it was in humor, but maybe she was right.

“The incision will be made, and the baby removed. Then I will use another spell to close you back up, then another to help your organs shift back into place. The entire area will be covered with a magical field to prevent infection. If the baby remains where it is, one of two things can happen. The baby will begin to grow outward, or the baby will push your insides upward.” 

“I think that’s the case, because sometimes it’s hard to breathe.”

“How hard?” 

“I get winded easily and have to take a moment before continuing what I am doing.” 

“Ok, then I want you to halt any flying now.”

“Why?” He asked, noting that Severus had sat up straighter. 

“If the baby is growing inward, then your lungs will be begin collapsing and cause diminished air intake. That will increase as the pregnancy goes on, especially if you are already feeling it. That can lead to dizziness and vertigo. If you are in the air when this happens then you may loose your senses and fall. That’s not a chance you should take.”

“I agree Ron. You should wait until after the birth.” Severus voice wasn’t commanding, but at the same time, he knew where his opinion stood. 

“Alright then.” 

“Any other symptoms?” 

“It’s still hard to eat anything other than soup and salad. I have to force that down.” 

“That’s common enough. Most women lose their appetites and some have in increased appetite. What about nausea?” 

“No, a little queasiness in the morning but after I shower it’s usually gone.” He said. “I haven’t thrown up at all.”

“That’s good. When you get your appetite back, take advantage of it, living on soup and salad for a few days is fine if that’s all you can eat, but you should be getting your protein too.” 

“Alright.” He took note of his neck appointment. They left the infirmary, Severus turning to his own classrooms. 

Harry and Hermione were waiting for him, as usual before the fire, books and parchments spread out. Both were going to start auror training after graduation so they needed certain classes and high marks. He found his own bag waiting, although he had less of a load. Since he planned to design broomsticks, he didn’t need classes like Care of Magical Creatures or History of Magic. He also reluctantly dropped Herbology, because Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep him from any dangerous herbs or smells. He had dropped Potions last year anyway so that wasn’t any issue. He focused on Transfiguration and Arithmancy as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts, although he would forgo some of the practical lessons if they are too strenuous. 

He opened his bag and took out his own work, letting them know about the procedure he would undergo. His nerves must have showed, because Hermione began to reassure him. “Ron, I was born through cesarean, there really is nothing to be afraid of.”

“She’s right Ron. The method is common in muggle hostpials and they don’t have magic to assist. Madame Pomfrey can mend broken bones, even grown they back, a simple incision will be no problem. Some women actually prefer it that way.”

“I suppose you’re right, but it’s still a bit scary.” He admitted, thumbing through his book without seeing the pages. 

“Here I ordered this for you?” Hermione pulled a book out of her bag and handed it to him. 

“’What To Expect When You Are Expecting’” He read out loud. “Thank you Hermione but I don’t have a uterus you know, and I doubt I have to worry about breast swell.” He commented as he glanced at a few chapters on the table of contents.

Harry chuckled, earning a nasty look from Hermione, although both of them knew she didn’t mean it. “It’s a good thing to know what women go through, in case the same thing happens to you. Lose of appetite and morning sickness are common among women too. This may give you an idea of what might happen to you.”

“Ok, I’ll go through it. Thank you.” He leaned in and gave her a kiss. “I wish you two could be here with me for this.”

“Well, we have a surprise for you.” Harry traded a grin with Hermione.

“What?” He asked, getting excited. 

“We made arrangements with Dumbledore. Since auror training doesn’t begin until the fall, we have the summer free to study and prepare. He is letting us stay in the castle, and we can help with the upkeep in return for field usage and library time to research. Since you are due in the summer, we can be here when you deliver.” 

“That’s fantastic.” He leaned in and hugged them both. “Thank you both.” Looking closely at them he spoke again. “You both are going to be the godparents right?”

“Of course.” Harry said, as Hermione eagerly nodded, hugging him again. 

 

Later that night in bed, Ron leafed through the book. Hermione had been right. He had gone through a few of the symptoms mentioned, and knowing what may or may not happen was a wise idea. He wasn’t looking forward to back pain, or increased urination but since the baby was in his intestines rather than sitting on top of his bladder maybe that wouldn’t affect him. The images of woman with swollen bellies disturbed him. He didn’t have the elasticity of a uterus and since he was rather fit his body wasn’t soft and pliant, so what would happen to him? Would he have a huge belly? He had to admit the thought didn’t exactly appeal to him, nor did the hemorrhoids, swollen ankles, hot flashes, and gas. But when he saw the images of newborn babies he was comforted. They were so tiny and so helpless looking, but at the same time such a beauty to look at. It seemed worth it to him, to go through all of this. 

Was this was his own parents felt? Even with the worry that had about making money last, did they feel this anticipation for a small bundle that was on it’s way? He set the book aside and reclined in bed.


	6. Six

  
Author's notes: ron gets a shower  


* * *

Graduation was now a month away, and Ron was progressing perfectly, according to Madame Pomfrey. She had asked him if he wanted to be seen at St. Mungo’s but he trusted her, as did Severus, so he refused. 

She told him the baby was nestled securely in the coils it had first attached too. It appeared comfortable and content. Ron wasn’t showing outwardly, as she had suggested, however he was feeling movement not only on his stomach but around his waist. Almost as if the baby was kicking his back. He had ceased wearing his belt, because it felt too tight. He also had to charm his jeans just a little bigger, but otherwise they still fit. He never tucked anything in anyway, but if he did he would have stopped. 

Breathing became harder and several times he had to let his head fall back and pant with an open mouth. It seemed to be the only way to get enough air. The back ache he wasn’t looking forward to had occurred anyway, but he managed to deal with it. 

He slipped his shirt back on as Madame Pomfrey finished her exam. After taking note of his next appointment, he walked with Severus back to his offices. Madame Pomfrey had long ago advised him to take neonatal vitamin potions similar to what witches took. Severus had supplied it after his first appointment and now he needed more. 

He settled into a chair, leaning back and bracing his feet wide. Reaching behind him, he rubbed his lower back, willing the ache away. It dissipated when he laid on his side but he couldn’t do that at anytime of day. 

“Still hurt?” He looked up at Severus, as he came back with the potion.

“More backache,” he gave a lazy smile, “just something I have to deal with I guess.”

“Sit forward.” When Ron slid up to the edge of the seat, he waved his wand and removed the back of the chair, lengthening the seat. He straddled the chair behind Ron and reached out, gently massaging where he had been rubbing. 

Ron let his eyes close and his head drop forward but it soon became hard to breathe. He raised his head quickly and took several breathes. 

“Here, put your head back.” Severus’s hands came forward and eased his head onto his shoulder. Ron let his mouth open and took breathes as Severus continued massaging him, easing the ache he was feeling. “Feel better?” The voice in his ear was seductive but Ron as just too comfortable and relaxed to react to it. 

“Much.” He said, not moving from his position. 

“I can do this more often if you need it.” He hadn’t moved and Severus wasn’t about to force him up. 

“I may take you up on that.” Ron was joking but his chuckle died as Severus’s hand came around his waist and held him. 

“Good.” For a moment he stayed still, in Severus’s embrace, not wanting to move. The baby however thought otherwise and gave a hard kick, right where the head of Slytherin house had his forearm. 

“What on earth…..was that the baby?” He asked, flattening his hands on Ron’s waist. 

“Yes,” he took both hands in his and repositioned them, “just wait.” 

The baby kicked again. “Great Merlin! That was strong.” 

“Yeah. She’s a healthy one.” He said, sitting up. 

“She?” He turned and faced Severus, who had an eyebrow arched. 

“I don’t know. It seems right. A little girl.” He said smiling. 

“That’s what you want?” He asked as Ron stood. 

“I want healthy and no problems. But a little girl wouldn’t be unwelcome.” 

“No she wouldn’t.” 

Ron turned to head back to his dorm. “Thanks for the rubdown, it really did help.”

“I’m glad. Anytime you need it, let me know.” He said. 

“I may take you up on that, I wasn’t joking.” He teased. 

“Neither was I.” Severus humor less face went right to his soul. “I’ll see you in a few days.” 

“Alright.” He left the classroom. Madame Pomfrey had advised his visits to increase to every few days. Ron was due about a month after graduation which put him two months until showtime, and he could tell she was just as nervous as he was. 

He had given her permission to consult with St. Mungo’s specialists and even let one of them be present during an appointment. Ron however, thought he was very judgmental and from how he talked, he was controlling as well, trying unsuccessfully to get Ron to agree to a prenatal appointment at St. Mungo’s let alone the delivery. Ron and Severus told Poppy that they preferred her care to anybody else, but let her still consult as she needed to. 

Ron had begun moving his belonging into Severus’s quarters so he wouldn’t have to worry about it later. The spare room he had was cleared out and ready. Severus added a new bed, and dresser. Since they wouldn’t be there too long, it was easily movable to his Spinner’s End home. He had already begun preparing that one too. He borrowed a few house elves from the castle to get things ready. 

His library had been condensed and most of the books separated and added to a storage room or sent to his home. When Ron left the castle with the baby and moved in with him the books would be placed in the spare room in his castle quarters. Dumbledore said he would seal up his quarters for the year he would be away. 

He had placed clothes and such in his quarters and many of Ron’s personal belongings were sent to his home. When the Weasley’s came to visit, they had packed up his room, as he had asked, and brought it to him. Severus sent it to Spinner’s End to wait for him. 

Everything was ready, he thought as he walked to the great hall for lunch, all he had to do was have the baby. He entered the hall and was assailed with several voices calling out his name. The Gryffindor table had been decorated at one end, with blues and pinks, and several presents were piled high. 

“Surprise Ron!” Hermione came over and hugged him. “We arranged a shower for you.” 

Ron let out his laughter. “That’s brilliant!”

His friends, had congregated at the end of the table and a big cake was cut. Since he wanted a girl he took a section of the pink side. He set about opening his presents, getting clothes, blankets and nappies from several housemates. Neville gave him a fluffy blanket, that would charm either pink or blue when the baby was born. Hermione gave him a book of muggle fairy tales decorated with bright pictures to read to the baby. Harry had given him what was called a baby book. He would be able to mark down milestones for the baby’s first five years. 

Professor McGonagall had given him a pram, black and shiny with a canopy and white linens inside. Dumbledore, have given him a set of globes, one for the baby’s crib and one that traveled with him. It would let him hear the baby when he was in another room. Hermione had called them magical baby monitors but he didn’t know what she meant. 

Draco, Pansy and Blaize came over when there was more room, and less crowding. Pansy have given him bath supplies, baby bathing cloths, shampoos and soaps. Blaize had given him a dressing robe, saying everyone bought something for the baby so he wanted to give something to Ron. It was the softest cotton and warm. He could hardly wait to put it on after his shower. 

Draco took a seat next to Ron. Severus was his godfather so he took extra care with his gift. Ron was floored when he opened it. It was a white, silken dedication gown. Complete with a matching cloak and blanket for when the baby was dedicated and named before Merlin. It was beautiful, and Ron eased it back into the box carefully. He handed it over to Severus who had shown up in the middle of the gift opening. He would hold it in his quarters until it was needed. 

Harry and Hermione had written to his parents and he chuckled as he opened his mothers blanket. In typical Weasley jumper design, it was thick and warm, a deep burgundy that would match a boy or girl, with a huge W in gold. He laughed even harder as he opened his father’s rubber duck. He ventured into muggle London, following directions that Harry had sent him to find it. 

By the time he opened all his gifts, Ron was given so many clothes for the baby that he wouldn’t need to do any shopping for some time. He was also given nappies to last him the first three months. They would need other things, but they planned to get what they needed after the birth, when they could chose colors. 

The surprise party was just the pick me up Ron needed from feeling so physically drained. That night he had opened up the baby book and entered the presents on a specially designated page. Colin Creevey had been taking pictures and promised Ron a set as his own gift. He would stick one in the book when he got them. To Ron, things were looking very bright indeed.


	7. Seven

  
Author's notes: Graduation  


* * *

Ron managed to make it through graduation without passing out. His lungs had been pushed so far up his chest by the baby that he could only take a few steps before he needed to rest. He found himself sitting nearly all day. Even rising from his chair was a trial. 

He walked across the great hall platform to get his certificate and practically collapsed when he reached his seat. Severus was waiting at the steps to assist, letting his rest his head back and cradle his body as he let himself go limp, panting for air. 

His back pain was stronger and by far the most horrific symptom of all, and the only comfortable position to be in was laying down on his side. The ceremony passed on without meaning anything to him. He was just glad to be able to move from the seat he was in. He had practically claimed one of the armchairs in the common room, but nobody seemed to mind. Severus had a charmed armchair in a similar design in his quarters waiting.

Ron’s parents were throwing a party for him, Harry and Hermione, so they all went to the Burrow after the ceremony. Severus went along, staying by Ron’s side the whole time. He was concerned about Ron’s comfort, knowing that his back was more and more of a problem.

He was right to be concerned. Not twenty minutes into the party, Ron was winded again. “Severus let’s go back to the castle.” He said, leaning on his arm.

“You don’t want to stay for the presents or dinner?” He asked because it was polite, but he was already standing and waving his wand for their cloaks. 

“No, I’m exhausted, I need to lay down.” He was panting even as he spoke, the morning ceremony and goodbyes to everyone were obviously too much for him. 

Severus took a moment to tell the Weasleys they were leaving, when he returned Molly was fast on his heals. “Ron, are you alright? You can lie down upstairs you know.”

“I won’t make it up there, mum. I’m fine, just too tired right now.” He took Severus’s hand and stood with a lot of help. 

“Alright then. We will visit you soon.” She kissed his cheek, and he accepted a hug from his father. 

He got hugs from Harry and Hermione as well, saying they would see him when they returned to the castle, and they would bring his presents. 

He was too tired and aching to pay attention to anything so he just agreed to and let Severus take him back to Hogwarts. He had been in Severus’s quarters only once to bring some of this things there, but was too tired to look around now. He only wanted to get to his bed and lie down. Severus slipped both arms around him and half carried him to his room. 

Ron hadn’t been in his bed for a minute when he was sleeping soundly. Severus left him in peace closing the door behind him softly. 

 

Ron was alone when he woke, but he saw light coming from under the door. He eased himself up and walked into Severus’s common room. He was sitting in an armchair reading. 

“Feel better?” He asked, setting aside his book. 

“Much,” he settled himself in a matching chair and sighed, “I wish I didn’t have to leave though. Mum and Dad were disappointed.”

“Yes, but they understood.” He rose from his chair. “Can you eat something?” 

“Yes, please.” He stretched out and let his head fall back for a moment. Severus ordered dinner for them both and waved his wand, bringing over several presents. 

“Harry and Hermione brought these?” He halfway remember them mentioning presents. 

“Yes, they have been given staff rooms and a list of chores to do while they are here. Closing classrooms, putting some items in storage and such, nothing to interfere with preparing for their training.” Dinner arrived right away and as they leisurely ate, Ron opened his gifts. His parents had bought him a cloak, not a used one, a new one, thick and warm, in the deepest black. 

His brothers had given him broom care supplies and, knowing his plans to design them, gave him supplies and tools used in maintenance. His sister had given him a Cannons pendant. He also received some clothes from Lupin, Hagrid and Dumbledore. Other family friends had sent Gringott’s drafts. He decided to open an account and put all drafts in it. He’d get Severus to take him tomorrow. 

“My turn.” Ron looked over at Severus as he handed him a small box. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” He took the small box, feeling the velvet in his hand. 

“It’s not everyday that someone graduates from Hogwarts.” He said, lifting his glass in a mock toast.

Ron opened the box and nearly swallowed his heat. It was a signet ring. Gold with the Weasley family crest on one side and a broom in mid flight on the other. In the center was a bright ruby. The Weasley signature stone. “This is amazing.”

“I spoke to your father to get the crest. It seemed fitting that you should have one.” He said.

“Thank you Severus. This is fantastic.” He slid the ring onto his finger, and waited as the charm sized it for him. He took several moments to admire it. 

He had only finished half his plate but that had been a normal occurrence lately. His insides were shoved aside due to the baby and along with this lungs going down, his stomach couldn’t only hold so much food before he was full. As a result he was eating small amounts every few hours. Some days he would eat every hour, even if it was a mere snack. Severus had one of the castle elves stay close to them in case Ron needed anything from the kitchens at a moments notice.

They settled his new gifts in his dressers and sent the others to Spinner’s End through the floo. Relaxing while playing chess, Ron was soon tired again and went to his room. With the end of school came the end of schedules. He would be able to lie down when he wanted, and nap when he wanted. Severus normally began to prep for next term, but since he was taking a year off, he spent leisure time reading for enjoyment. He was also able to remain at Ron’s side all day, incase labor started early.

Madame Pomfrey said it was a possibility since Ron’s body wasn’t stretching out and his waist line had grown only by about 2 inches, labor may start because there was no more room. She was confident in the fact that if he did, go into labor a little early, the baby would have grown enough to still be born healthy and with no problems.

Ron woke at 1 in the morning, starving. He called to a house elf who brought him a tray and he settled in front of the fireplace to eat. “You’re eating at this hour?” He turned and found Severus in sweat pants and a white tshirt, standing in his bedroom door. He had said he normally slept in his shorts and nothing else, but if anything happened during the night, he knew Poppy wouldn’t like him showing up more than half naked.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he said between bites, “I was starving.” He continued eating as Severus came to sit with him. 

“I can see that,” he said with a laugh, “I’m glad to see it. I wonder at times if you are getting all the food you need.” 

“I wonder too sometimes, but I’m always hungry, since I can’t eat that much.” He finishing the plate and let the house elf take it away. 

“Are you scared?” Severus asked. 

“A little. I don’t know what will happen, I suppose that’s the scariest of all.” He admitted. 

“Poppy told you everything she would do.” He leaned closer. 

“Yes, but there is no guarantee that everything will go according to plan.” Talking about his fears had eased them somewhat, and he was glad Severus was taking him seriously.

“That’s true, but you won’t be alone.” Ron looked at him and smiled. 

“Thank you. For everything.”

“Ron, for whatever reason you have for choosing me, I am honored that you did. To be told that you are wanted when it comes to creating a child is the best of compliments. Thank you, Ron for asking me, and for giving me this gift.” He said. 

The look in Ron’s eyes was clear as day. He was touched by the words he heard and Severus felt a sudden connection that hadn’t been there before. Ron was special, just as his father said, and Severus had him in his life. Together they had made a child who would join them shortly. It was just too much to resist. 

He rose from his chair and walked over to Ron, kneeling in front of him. Ron’s eyes were locked with his, trusting and giving. Severus had never seen such a welcoming expression. Lifting his head, he moved closer and closer until their lips met. Ron felt a jolt through his body. Severus was as tender as anything he had felt. Barely touching his lips and kissing him without pressure. 

He lowered his head and titled it to the side, pressing closer. He felt Severus’s arms slide around him. He eased to the edge of the seat, his legs parting naturally around Severus’s ribs. He opened his mouth and was immediately awarded a warm, skilled tongue. He kissed like a master, plunging and withdrawing in perfect rhythm. 

Ron lifted his arms and let them rest on his shoulders. Leaning in, he let his weight go as he responded to a kiss like no other. Ron had some experience, but not much. He had only been with one other person and he was just as inexperienced. He knew from this kiss though, that Severus would make this right. He would take charge and show Ron what to do. He would continue to teach him. 

As much as he wanted to continue, Ron found it hard to breathe. He quickly lifted his head and let it roll back, opening his mouth and panting. Severus held him, rubbing his back until he had enough to pull his head back. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pushed that.”

“It wasn’t unwanted you know.” Ron joked. “I just needed air.” 

“And now you need rest. We will have plenty of time to finish what we started won’t we?” 

Ron grinned brightly. “Yes, we will.”


	8. Eight

  
Author's notes: labor starts  


* * *

Ron had been in the worst mood. He had woken up with the worst back pain. He was on edge over the slightest thing, yelling at Severus for breathing too loud and screaming at the house elves who offered help. He even snapped at McGonagall when she tried to help him stand up after lunch. 

“Who do I have to beg to get some ice cream around here?” He barked out as they walked back to their quarters.

“You had ice cream after lunch.” He pointed out but Ron began pacing their quarters.

“I wanted chocolate, not pistachio. Who the hell eats pistachio?” He kept pacing, which worried Severus. Lately Ron had been tired, overly tired. This sudden pacing and wave of irritation was out of the ordinary and he wondered if this was another phase he would have to deal with. 

Right after graduation Ron suddenly began cleaning. He would wave his wand and clean carpets and even took a rag in hand and wiped down tables and workspaces. Severus had to intervene when he started dusting unused corridors. 

His appetite had come back in full force, although he was still only able to eat small amounts because his stomach was shoved to one side. He craved unusual things, which he knew was common enough. He wanted pickles and according to Harry Potter, he hated pickles. He also wanted breakfast for dinner, dinner at lunch, and sandwiches in the morning. He also had to have chocolate ice cream, everyday. Especially after his eggs and toast. Severus could do nothing but make sure he had a ready supply. He would kill whoever managed to swipe it from the kitchens. He doubted he would ever find out, the castle elves were secret keepers and wouldn’t tell. 

“Is something wrong Ron?” Severus asked, watching Ron pace their quarters.

“Everything is just fine Severus, just fucking fine,” he growled, “my back hurts, I can’t breathe, I am hungry but nothing seems to work….and I…….” he leaned against the fireplace mantle and held his stomach, groaning. 

“Ron?” Severus was on his feet in moments and beside him. 

After a moment, Ron stood again. “It’s nothing, just an uncomfortable cramp that……” He double over again, and groaned, this time leaning on Severus. When it passed he looked into the black eyes of his baby’s other parent. “Severus I think we need to go to the infirmary.”

Severus wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him walk. Severus sent an castle elf to the infirmary to let Madame Pomfrey know they were coming. It took them some time but they made it, with Ron growing increasingly impatient. He would have apparated but he didn’t want to ask Dumbledore to drop the wards on the castle. Ron as also against the idea of leaving the castle unprotected for the slightest moment.

“It is time?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He groaned out, almost falling to the floor if Severus hadn’t been holding him. 

He was helped over to a bed and with a wave of her wand, she had him in infirmary pajamas. He was much more comfortable but the pains began again. She gave him an exam and found the baby rotating. 

“Rotating where?” Severus asked. Ron was groaning as he laid down, his face scrunched up as he dealt with it. 

“I believe it is preparing to emerge. Although from where, I don’t know.” She told him. “I’m prepared though. The moment the movements stop or slow down enough, I will remove it on my own.”

“You’re going to monitor him the whole time?” He asked, looking over his shoulder as Harry and Hermione came running in, heading toward Ron’s bed.

“Yes. I’m prepped and ready. We just have to wait until the right time.” 

He nodded and hurried back to Ron who was baring up under the pain surprisingly well. He gripped his hand, squeezing when the pain began and letting it go limp when it stopped. Harry and Hermione kept him encouraged and distracted. 

Ron had never felt such a pain before. His insides were being squeezed and twisted. He knew it was from the baby moving this way and that, trying to find a place to descend. He closed his eyes, grateful to whoever’s hand he was holding and squeezing. He knew it changed, because at one point it was soft and another firm. The grip changed, but Ron didn’t care. It was someone to hold on to. Hearing his voice however made it bearable. Severus had a seductive voice and it oozed from his mouth like silk. He felt comforted in that voice and told Severus to keep talking to him. It had less to do with focus then just the way it made him feel.

About an hour later Severus was feeling guilty. Ron was in pain that was obvious and it wasn’t lessening. Madame Pomfrey said the rotating had slowed and soon enough she would begin, but she wasn’t going to risk anything until the baby had settled enough. When Ron was coherent enough to understand her words, he nodded. Even in the amount of pain he was in, he was still more concerned over the risk than anything else. 

Severus heard arguing outside and with a nod to Harry and Hermione, he left the infirmary for a moment. Molly and Arthur Weasley had shown up and Molly was again being very vocal with Dumbledore. 

“Arthur. Molly.” Severus greeted. 

“We are coming in.” She said firmly. 

“Ron doesn’t want anyone in there. He nearly kicked out Harry and Hermione.” He told her, not adding that he was also racked with pain and threatening to kill everyone before throwing them out.

“We are his parents.” She said, close to tears.

“Molly, did you want your mother with you when you gave birth seven times?” She opened her mouth to speak but her husband cut her off. 

“What’s happening Severus?” Arthur asked. 

“The baby is rotating and once it settles to a comfortable spot Poppy will begin.” He told them calmly. 

“Begin what?” Molly’s wide eyes made him nervous. 

“A cesarean.” He knew a blowup was coming and thanked Merlin when Potter emerged. 

“Professor, he’s asking for you.” He said in hurried voice. 

“Explain.” He said then vanished back into the room. Ron was sweating, and groaning again. A pain must have stopped because he focused on him for a moment. 

“Where did you go?” He was breathless, panting as he spoke. 

“I didn’t leave you, I just went out to speak to your parents. Your mother wanted to come in but I told her you didn’t want anyone here.” He said. 

“I don’t.” He ground his teeth as another pain started. Severus talked him through it, keeping his voice low and even. When they were told about relaxing techniques, Ron said his voice was soothing.

The sound of Molly crying came through the doors. Harry returned just as Ron relaxed again. “What happened?” He asked. 

“Don’t worry Ron,” the look Ron gave him changed Harry’s tone, “your mom is just upset about the cesarean. She didn’t think you’d be cut.” 

Ron chuckled with sarcasm. “Did she expect me to shoot it out of my cock?” The laugh turned to a groan as another pain racked him. While Severus held his hand, he spoke again, reciting various short poems. Sometimes he completed them, sometimes not. It wasn’t the poem that mattered, it was merely something to say so Ron could hear his voice. 

“This better be a girl.” He said when his pain stopped for a moment. “This had better be a girl.” 

“Ron, you will love it even if it’s a boy.” Hermione said, wiping his brow.

“Piss off Hermione.” She only smiled and put the cloth away. 

He grunted out loudly, this time practically growling. “Come on Ron, breathe, it will help.” Harry’s voice was not what he wanted at the moment. 

“Fuck off Harry! You breathe and see if it helps!” He shouted, and clutched at Severus’s hand.

“Potter, we are out of ice chips, why don’t you go get some more.” He suggested, watching a grinning Harry leave the room. When Ron relaxed again, he looked up.

“I’m sorry I’m being mean to you Severus.” He panted out. 

Severus kissed his forehead. “You’re not being mean to me, you’re being mean to Potter and Granger that’s why I brought them.” Ron managed a chuckle and it warmed his heat. But he worried again as he heard his mother trying to question Harry when he came back. 

“Maybe you should go explain.” He said to Hermione. She nodded and hurried out the door. Ron’s labor continued on for another hour, and Severus was getting more and more worried. He managed to shield his feelings from Ron though, making sure that the unease at seeing him in pain wasn’t known. He began to relax somewhat when Madame Pomfrey was satisfied that she could begin soon, and started preparing Ron. Easing him onto his back, she told Severus to give him the potion he had prepared. It would ease the pain and render him numb, but awake. 

Soon he was relaxed and painless, covered in a sheet that was charmed to keep bacteria off him and the baby. The small square cut for her to work in. “Severus, would you like to remove the baby?” She asked. 

“What?” He asked, still holding Ron’s hand, wondering if he had heard her right.

“When I make the incision and pull the baby forward, do you want to ease it out yourself?” She was smiling brightly and as he looked down at Ron he saw the same smile. 

“Go on.” He said, reaching for Hermione’s hand. The thought to helping his child into the world was exciting and at Ron’s acquiesce he smiled. Leaning down he kissed his cheek and walked to stand next to Poppy.


	9. Nine

  
Author's notes: Baby Weasley Snape is born  


* * *

Ron was able to relax only because of the potion Severus had given him. It contained a muscle relaxant to prevent his abs from giving them restrictive issues. He felt nothing, even as he heard the spell she used. It was a slicing spell but she was moving her wand slowly.

Severus kept his eyes down, focusing on what she was doing, and waiting for her instructions. She put her wand away and Ron felt a slight push on his body. She had her hands inside the cut she made and felt around, then she smiled at Severus. 

“Ok ease your hands on top of mine. Grip the legs high up near the hip and ease the baby out slowly.” Ron held his breathe with the full view he had was able to see Severus lean in, his concentration evident.

If Ron could pick a moment of pure astonishment, it would be the moment he knew the baby had emerged. Severus’s face filled with wonder as he stared at what he now held in his hands. He heard a whimper and a cry, and could see Madame Pomfrey smiling as he took a cloth from the tray. There had been two cords, but they connected to a single navel in a Y shape. Severus cut it and wrapped the bundle in a white blanket, holding it securely in his arms while Madame Pomfrey took her wand again, beginning the spells she needed to close him up.

Severus took a few steps back to stand beside Ron. Harry quickly vacated his seat to the professor. There eyes met and the softness Ron saw in those black eyes was amazing. “You got your little girl.” He said quietly, leaning forward and easing the cotton blanket aside. 

Ron smiled at a head full of black hair and pale pink skin. Severus leaned in closer, shifting his body and turning the tiny girl in his arms. When her eyes opened, Ron’s own bright blue stared back at him. She had a prettier version of Severus’s face, but she had Ron’s eyes. She was gorgeous and fell in love with her. 

He turned his head, and as Severus brought her closer, he placed a kiss on her cheek, that would hold him until he was able to hold her. “Severus, here is some warm water, clean her up and while we get Ron here settled.”

Severus took her away, where Hermione was awaiting to help. Ron was closed up and a series of spells eased his pain, although the soreness of his muscles cramping would take some time to go away. He had done the equivalent of three hours of sits ups without rest, he would be ok in a few days. 

She then used a spell to help his body ease back to where it was. He was finally able to take a full breathe without having to pant. The feeling of having gorged himself was also gone. The back ache was still there, but it was mild, very mild.

With Harry’s help he was able to sit up, he reclined in his bed while he watched the others. Harry helped Madame Pomfrey put away her supplies and the two trays she had beside Ron’s bed. Hermione came over after helping with the baby, and kissed his cheek. “She’s beautiful Ron, just beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” He said, hugging her. “I’m sorry for yelling.” 

“Don’t worry about it Ron, it was actually a bit funny.” She admitted. 

“You find my pain funny?” He asked, but was chuckling along with her.

“No, I find your comments funny.” She moved aside as Severus came over with the baby. She had been cleaned, put in a little white gown, and wrapped in a pink blanket. Severus had a house elf bring a baby bag to the infirmary that contained nappies, and something to put the baby in.

Ron reached out and cradled the baby in his arms, looking down at her. She was looking up at him, opening and closing her fingers. He stared into her blue eyes and smiled. A flash went off and he looked up to see Hermione holding her camera. 

Several pictures were taken. Ron and the baby with Harry. Ron and the baby with Hermione. Ron and the baby with Severus. And godparents, Harry and Hermione, with the baby. 

Ron’s parents came in and just as he expected Molly burst into tears. “Oh Ron, she’s beautiful.” The baby was again passed from person to person and more pictures were taken. 

“I could have helped you Ron.” She fluffed his pillow, also it was unnecessary. 

“I was fine Mum.” He said, letting her fret for the moment. 

“Ron did a very good job.” Severus said, sitting on the bed beside him. He wanted to present Molly with a united front.

“I’m sure he did.” He kissed his cheek, and smiled as Arthur handed Ron the baby.

“Congratulations Ron. She’s lovely.” His father kissed his forehead and gave his shoulders a squeeze, not wanting to crush the baby in a hug. Madame Pomfrey came back with a bottle of formula, and showed Ron how to hold her as she ate. Severus stayed by his side, watching carefully. He would be feeding the baby at times too, so he paid close attention. 

“Have you chosen a name?” Molly asked, standing with an arm around her husband. 

“We have agreed to hyphenate her name, so she will be Weasley-Snape, but as to her first name, I thought Ron should decide that.” Severus told everyone.

Everyone looked to Ron. It was so quiet he could hear everyone breathing but the only one he was paying attention to was the baby. She was calm and looking up at him with blue eyes. To him, she was perfection, the one thing he could say he made that was without any flaw. 

“Anne.” He said quietly. “Her name is Anne Virginia Weasley-Snape.” 

If anyone was upset by the name, Ron didn’t see it. If anyone was overjoyed, Ron didn’t see it. He hadn’t taken his eyes from her since she was finally placed in his arms. 

The visit lasted for a few hours until Madame Pomfrey noticed Ron stifling a yawn. “I’m afraid I must insist that everyone leave now. Ron needs his sleep.” 

Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and left with a problem. Ron knew they had studying to do. Auror training was starting soon. Dumbledore helped Arthur in ushering his wife out who wanted to stay and help with the baby until Ron was rested and recovered enough. “Molly, he has Severus to help him.” Arthur told her, then leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead. “Congratulations again son. I expect pictures.” 

“Alright dad.” He took his mothers hug and agreed to owl her if he needed help or even advice. He had already decided he would avoid seeking his mother out too much. It would not only make Severus feeling displaced in raising their daughter, but it would also make his mother feel invaluable and she would continue to push her presence when it wasn’t needed. He loved his mother, but one of her worst faults was her tendency to be overbearing. Maybe having control of seven children for so long made her habitual in some things, but he was a man now, whether she liked it or not. 

Severus stayed with him, stretching out in a neighboring bed. Since he planned on taking a year off and helping, he would adapt just as Ron was doing, getting sleep when the baby slept. He only remained half awake now. Ron was more tired because of the birth and may or may not hear little Anne if she woke. The baby slept in a transfigured bassinet between them. Madame Pomfrey extinguished the lights and let them rest. 

 

Ron was woken by impatient cries. He sat up immediately and took Anne in his arms. Opening a charmed box nearby he pulled out a bottle of formula and fed her. Madame Pomfrey had given him the box as a present after the birth. She admitted that she wanted to see what he received at the baby shower before deciding what to give him, and settled on the box. Many mothers she knew who chose not to breast feed used the box. It kept the bottles of formula warm and safe without spoiling. It eliminated the need to heat up formula and babies could be fed right away. Many muggle born witches especially considered it a gift from the gods. 

When Anne was feeding comfortably relaxed against his pillow. His light was eased a little brighter. He turned and found Severus sitting up in the bed he was on. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s hardly the middle of the night.” He gestured to the clock. It was 8 in the evening. His labor had started just after lunch and had taken most of the afternoon. As it was he had only been sleeping for about an hour. Anne must have woken for a simple snack because she refused anymore after taking only a few ounces. 

“Well now,” Madame Pomfrey came sailing into the infirmary, “how do you feel after a nap?”

“Much better.” He handed Anne over to Severus, then reclined back, letting her look at his stomach. Thanks to the spells she used, he had only a minimal scar, but he didn’t mind. It had been worth it. 

“Ah, here is your dinner.” She gestured to a house elf who had two trays floating behind him. Severus moved closer, setting Anne back in her bassinet as the elf arranged their trays for them. 

She left them to eat in peace, satisfied with how he was healing. She told him now that he had his stomach capacity back, she wanted him to eat a full meal. He had been pacing himself the last several months and wanted his protein intake to increase. He had no problem following orders and eagerly tucked into his chicken. 

Anne began to protest the confines of her blanket and let out irritated whines. Ron had set down his fork but Severus stopped him. “I’ll get her, you finish eating, you need it.” He was grateful to be able to eat. He was starving and really didn’t want to stop. Severus had Anne well in hand and he held her easily with the blanket opened up, allowing her to kick about. She looked even smaller in his arms, but she looked safe. 

Ron pushed the tray, now empty, away and reclined with his pumpkin juice. “You look as if you just Christmas dinner.” 

“That was the best meal I could have asked for.” He joked, setting aside his cup aside. Reclined in Severus’s arms, Anne had fallen asleep again. He eased her back into the bassinet, letting the blanket rest over her body rather than wrapping her up. 

Taking a seat on the bed facing Ron, he spoke softly. “Thank you Ron.” 

Ron sat forward, leaning in close. “This isn’t a gift, we did this together you know.” 

“No Ron, it is a gift,” he eased closer, taking his hand, “a greater gift then you could imagine.” He leaned in and kissed him. 

Ron titled his head, and parted his lips, feeling the wonderful sensations that he felt when he last kissed Severus. His skilled tongue met his, and together they explored and tasted. Ron felt a hand weave in his hair and he was pulled closer, shifting until they were chest to chest. He found himself reclined along Severus’s lap, and dipped while his mouth was plundered. 

He let his body go limp, held in a firm grip as he opened his mouth as wide as he could. They became more aggressive, holding tightly. Ron let out little groans that he eagerly swallowed down. As inexperienced as he was, he knew Severus was talented, and he couldn’t wait to experience that talent first hand. 

“COUGH, COUGH.” Madame Pomfrey didn’t bother trying to make it look authentic not did she actually cough, she merely said the words loudly and with emphasis. “Do I need to put you on birth control?” 

Severus helped Ron up from his lap as the ginger lightly chuckled, reclining against his pillow again. “No Poppy, we’ll employ the rinse and spit method.” 

“Severus, you are filthy.” She turned and left the room, shutting her office door behind her.


	10. Ten

  
Author's notes: a trip out with the baby  


* * *

Madame Pomfrey released him from the infirmary the next evening before dinner. Having given him a complete exam, she pronounced him back to normal, with his internal organs back where they were. She also pronounced Anne to be in perfect health. 

While Severus carried the baby’s bag, Ron carried Anne and they headed back to his school quarters. The evening would be spent packing, it wouldn’t take long since they had castle elves to help. Tomorrow they would leave for Spinner’s End. 

As they entered, Ron could already see the preparations. His personal effects were notable gone, and the furniture was covered with clothes. Ron’s room was empty with the exception of a single rucksack. His other possessions having been moved to his new home. The baby’s gifts and furniture were also absent, the bassinet from the infirmary had been moved for the night. Severus held Anne while Ron changed, preparing for his last dinner at Hogwarts. 

“Bring the carrier, will you?” Ron asked, as he took Anne in his arms again. Severus grabbed it and together they headed to the staff room, when dinner was waiting for them. The Great Hall always went through a thorough cleaning during vacation, and it was pointless to use it for so few people. 

The staff oohed and aahed over the baby. She was passed around, but didn’t seem to mind the attention. It allowed Ron a chance to eat, and he savored the delectable meal. Now that he was able to eat his fill, his notorious appetite had returned. 

Harry and Hermione took the chance to say their goodbyes. They were leaving to get settled for auror training. Now that Ron had delivered they could focus on their ambition. They engaged in a long chat, knowing it would be some time before they would be together again. Owls would have to suffice for the moment. 

Severus had understood his desire for them to be the godparents. They had proven their friendship by taking his abuse when he was in labor, but it was clear how close they really were. Dinner lasted longer than usual tonight, but Severus knew he was saying goodbye and socializing while he could. 

Several of the teachers had given Anne Gringott’s Drafts, and Ron made a mental note to talk to Severus about a visit to Diagon Alley. He had been given drafts for his graduation and he needed to open an account. They could also do some shopping. There were still several things the baby needed. 

As they walked back, Ron mentioned it and Severus agreed it was a good idea. He needed to restock his house anyway. They needed to get groceries and such, along with basic supplies. They could do it all at once and have it sent home. 

That night Ron slept alone for the last time. At Spinner’s End, Severus had put his things in his room. The spare room he was using for a library was turned into a nursery. The still needed a crib and a changing table, a baby bathtub, and clothes. She had been given basic sleeping wear and one pieces, but not actual clothes, and it was all plain which was fine, but he would love to decorate her in reds and pinks.

He smiled to himself. Tomorrow he and Severus along with Anne would begin their lives. They had a full year to themselves to get started and he couldn’t wait. 

 

The next morning Ron woke to find breakfast waiting. Severus ordered two trays and they were delivered and set on a transfigured table. Severus finished eating and fed Anne while Ron dressed and ate his own. They had a full day ahead of them, and he wanted an early start. They had said their goodbyes when they had dinner with the staff, and the elves knew to seal his room when left through the floo. 

Anne was fed and dressed, Ron was fed and dressed. The last two ruckssacks and Anne’s bag were packed. Severus shrunk down her bassinet in case they couldn’t find a crib right away, and gathered everything. They flooed to Spinner’s End, and Ron got his first look at his knew home. 

It was a small house, but nice and cozy. There were several boxes sitting about and Ron recognized some of his things as well as his trunk. They put Anne in her carrier, and proceeded to wave their wands here and there. In less then an hour they were unpacked, but far from settled in. 

Severus never bought food for this house, since he was rarely in it. The kitchen was bare and while the castle elves had cleaned the place, they still needed things like candles and oil for the lamps, shampoos and soap, shaving foam, even dish soap and such. 

They had made out a list of things to do and places to go, starting with Gringott’s. They would have lunch at Diagon Alley, and then make dinner at home. 

Ron settled Neville’s gift blanket, now pink, into the pram and lifted Anne into his arms. Severus shrunk it along with her bag of nappies and charmed formula bottle, slipping the bundle on his shoulder. Ron took the floo first, then Severus. Once Anne was settled for the ride they started out. 

Ron’s pregnancy was old news by now, and he got a few looks but most people had tried to sneak a peak inside the stroller. Severus’s look and stance prevented anyone from getting close, and for once Ron was glad. They could carry on in peace without being bothered, as they had at Gringott’s.

Finding the baby store they were looking for, they settled on a pale wooden crib, with green vines and leaves. Ron thought it was appropriate considering how this all came about. Severus merely nodded and they found the matching dresser and changing table, then found a bathtub. They items would be delivered to his home later that day. They also found baby clothes, and Ron eagerly gathered a pile of red, pinks and purples. Severus added his own greens to the pile as well, but Ron liked green so it wasn’t as if it was a problem. He didn’t like yellow in any shade though, and neither did Severus. 

The clothes they packaged up and took with them. The packages were shrunk down and slipped into Anne’s bag. As they finished getting household supplies, having them delivered later, they decided to get lunch. 

“Can we be seated over in the corner?” Severus asked the server. 

“Of course.” She brought them over the table and left menus for them. 

“Why the corner, Ron asked, taking a bottle out and lifting Anne into his arms. 

“I like having my back to the wall. That way nobody sneaks up on me.” He said, glancing at the menu. 

“Paranoid?” Ron asked, lifting his eyebrows.

“I hate it when people sneak behind you and cover your eyes. The whole guess who game is irritating. I also have gossips who snoop around listening for gossip.” He said. 

Ron could only chuckle. The server came back and took their orders. They mentally went though what food they planned to get but decided on simple things, and basics. 

As they ate, they traded off holding Anne. Just as they were enjoying themselves the mood changed with the arrival of Rita Skeeter. “The famous Snape child.” She said with a smile. 

“The famous Weasley-Snape child,” Severus confirmed, “and we would like to finish lunch in peace.”

“Now why would you be keeping your child a secret?” She titled her head, the quill floating behind her was scribbling rapidly. Ron lifted Anne into his arms and tossed a blanket over her head. It was all the clue Severus needed. 

“We are leaving now Skeeter. You would do well to stay clear of us today.” He tossed several coins on the table and gave a nod to the server. She understood and held the door open as they exited. 

“That woman needs a real job.” Ron said, quickly walking away. 

“She thinks she has one.” Severus looked around and noticed several people looking in their direction. “The public still has an interest in us. A male pregnancy, a male male offspring. They want to know something about it. The why’s how’s and all that.” 

“It’s nobody’s business.” Ron said firmly. He eased Anne into her pram and together they entered a market. Severus filled up a basket with food, always watching over his shoulder for Skeeter. Her and that photographer of hers always caught people at the worst moments. 

They began to relax as they paid for their shopping, and left the market. They made it to the floo and Ron had just removed Anne from her pram when a flash went off. Skeeter and her photographer smiled. “She is a darling, isn’t she?” 

“Ron, go.” Severus said, and in a mere second Ron and Anne were through the floo. Severus lifted his wand and sent a blast to the photographer. His camera exploded into bits on the ground, the film melting from the heat. 

“You will pay for that camera.” He cried out. 

“Do you really think you can avoid the public desire to know about something like a male pregnancy” She asked, standing to her full height, but she still looked up. 

“No, in fact I can imagine the public will be informed soon enough. It just won’t be through you.” Fury covered her features. “You, Ms. Skeeter do not write objectively, and you twist words and circumstance. If me and Ron decided to speak about out daughter, then it will be with a reporter of talent.”

He apparated from where he was into the front room of his house. Ron was putting Anne in her basinet. He had to speak to him about this, and make a mental note during dinner to do just that. For the moment he focused on quickly assembling Anne’s furniture. A few incantations and the nursery was set up. They filled in the dresser and put sheets on the crib, the whole time Anne was sleeping peacefully in her carrier. When she was put in her crib, she twisted about a few times until she found a comfortable spot, then continued her dozing. 

Ron arranged everything the way he wanted it, then took one of the orbs Dumbledore had given him, nesting in in her crib, then brought the other with him to the kitchens. Severus had waved his wand when he first came in sending everything to the cooler, shelves or cabinets. 

As they put the rest away by hand, Severus spoke. “It might be a good idea to consider an interview.” 

Ron sighed. “I know. I just didn’t want Rita Skeeter to have it. She would have focused on what me and you are doing, rather then Anne. She would have twisted it around into something overtly sexual and that’s not what my decision was about.” 

“I know that. But if everyone’s curiosity is allowed to grow, then they will gawk at her and stare every time we take her out. The more they know the less secretive it sounds and the less interest it will generate.” He leaned against the counter, facing Ron.

Ron ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh. “I don’t want her to become some publicity aspect.” 

“I know that Ron, neither do I, but logic says otherwise. The more we hide her the more in demand she will be. Besides we can’t keep her from the real world. Eventually she will go to Hogwart’s and she will succeed far better if she is prepared.” He moved closer, forcing Ron to look at him. 

“I know. I agree.” He took delight in his nearness. It didn’t cease his train of thought however. “I’m going to send an owl to Luna. Her father can run an article. As outrageous as his cover stories get he won’t try to turn it into something it’s not. Besides, Luna is a friend and she will be respectful to Anne.”

“If that’s what you want.” He let out a chuckle. “Can you imagine Skeeter’s face when a picture of Anne appears in the Quibbler.” 

Ron joined in the light laughter, until their eyes met. Severus moved closer, but just as they were about to connect, the orb went off and Anne Weasley-Snape let her presence be known.

Ron gave him an apologetic shrug and went to fee her. Severus lifted his eyes to the ceiling, then began dinner.


	11. Eleven

  
Author's notes: a night together  


* * *

They had dinner, they had cleaned up, Anne was fed and in her crib again, and Severus finally had Ron all to himself. He planned to enjoy this. He had been waiting for 8 months to get Ron alone, from the moment he came to him with his request, he had thought about this. He had stayed a distance from Ron because of the baby, unsure how it would affect him, but now there was no risk. 

It was their first night in his home, now their home. It was their first night as a new family. It was their first night as lovers. His erection grew as he thought of it. Ron was in the bathroom, finishing his shower. He had taken his while Anne was being fed. 

When Ron came out Severus could see the nervousness. The lights had been put out and for a moment it felt like a wedding night, without the wedding of course. The anticipation of a new partner, and the shyness of a first time. Severus knew Ron was no virgin, but he also knew that he was far from libertine. They had shared their histories, and he was glad. Ron knew his past and that he was more than capable.

Ron climbed into the bed, not caring about his anxiety. Severus knew he was nervous, so pretending to be otherwise was pointless. Better to be honest with him, especially for something this intimate. He relaxed on his side facing Severus as he put out all but one light, then faced him. 

Severus took in the young man looking up at him. He seemed like the sacrificial lamb, submitting to the slaughter, but he knew otherwise. Ron was looking forward to this just as much as he was. He reached out and brushed a lock of ginger hair away from his brow. Ron had the most amazing eyes, vibrant and full of life. Two blue windows to the soul that he had passed on to their daughter. He brushed his thumb across soft lips, watching as they parted. Leaning down he took those open lips with his own. The excitement Ron gave out was all the incentive he needed. 

The young man under him, opened his mouth wide, taking as much of the plunging tongue as he could. Ron found Severus’s kiss powerful. He thrust with deliberation and he couldn’t help but think that his body would thrust with just as much. Ron didn’t need to talk about who would take penetration and who would give it. Ron was a submissive partner no doubt about it. He needed a man like Severus. A man in control. 

He eased flat on his back, tilting his head to allow a deeper kiss, as Severus’s body covered his. He was sorry he hadn’t forgone his lounge pants and t shirt. To feel his bare skin would have been so damn sexy. 

Severus was thinking the same thing, because he reached down and lifted Ron’s cotton shirt out of the way, running his palm along fresh skin. Ron arched slightly, wanting more contact. He reached for Severus’s t shirt, pulling upward. 

Severus had to force his lips from Ron’s to pull the shirt off and toss it away. He practically tore Ron’s shirt off, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact he seemed just as anxious to get naked as he was. He took a moment to look at the pale bare chest now exposed to him. While Severus had a light dusting of black hair, Ron was smooth. Leaning down, he ran kiss his chest, and breathed in. 

Ron let his eyes drift close. Severus was planting kisses along his chest and flicking his tongue over his nipples. He felt them puckering up. Severus’s was being slow and easy, however Ron was growing far too hungry to move this slow. He never imagined being this close would turn him on so much. 

He began pulling at the lunge pants he was wearing, desperate to get them off. “Relax, we have all night.” Severus murmured against his lips, but Ron’s need was winding him up tight.

“We have the rest of our lives to be slow.” He said pushing the cotton down past his hips. “We can play games, and go slow, and all that later.” Reaching between them, he took a massive cock in his hands, wrapping his fingers around the hot flesh. Severus gasped out, giving Ron the opportunity to thrust his tongue along his lips. “Now Severus, don’t make me wait.” 

The plea, uttered in harsh breathes was more than he could stand. “If you want it, then you’ll have it.” He rose on his knees, and saw to it that they were both naked, with nothing but air between them. Ron was a decent size with more than enough to satisfy him, but his eyes were glued on the massive muscle that was standing up and erect from his new lover. 

His bright blue eyes were as wide as saucers. Severus was long and thick, a drop of clear fluid oozed from the eye, teasing him, daring him to reach out a wipe it away. He promised himself he would pay more attention to that impressive proportion of his, but for now he wanted to feel it inside him. 

Severus knew he was being ogled, but he didn’t care. Let Ron look. In time they would memorize each others bodies, they would learn just what it was they loved and yearned for. They would be as close as any two people could be, and it would start tonight.

He leaned over to grab a vial of lube, then looked down. Ron saw the vial and rolled over on his stomach. “Wait a minute, what are you doing?” Severus’s words confused him. He had only been with one man but they had fucked a few times, always like this. So Ron thought he was assuming the right position. 

“I thought we……” His frown was so damned cute. 

“We will,” he lubed himself up, then reached down and grabbed Ron’s hip, rolling him on his back, “but this first time, I want to look at you.” 

“How?” Ron was now on his back, unsure what he should do. Severus had frozen and was watching him closely. 

“Did he teach you nothing?” He asked. “There are several ways you know.” Lifting Ron’s leg, he hooked his knee on an elbow and reached down to lube Ron’s entrance. “Didn’t think it could be done like this, did you?” He tossed the vial aside and watched the surprised blue eyes underneath him. 

“No. I thought…..I mean he was satisfied……he never……” Ron began stammering when he was nervous, a trait he had retained from his youth. 

“He was a fool.” He pushed slowly, allowing Ron to adjust. The hands gripping his arms, and the quick panting only heightened the experience. Ron was feeling him in every way, but he wasn’t pushing away. If anything he was being pulled closer, urged to sink completely, to possess completely. 

“Look at me.” When Ron’s eyes directed at him, he sank the rest of the way in, focusing as his young man bit his lip and let out a whimper. Gripping tightly to the hips in his hands, he held himself still, letting Ron relax. That tight ass of his was clenching hard around his cock, driving him mental. “That’s it, squeeze me, then relax, over and over.” 

He let Ron control his movements, shifting this way and that, while he kept himself immobile. When he was adjusted to the size inside him, Severus moved slowly. He didn’t withdrawal, he only pushed forward, letting Ron feel all of him, every last inch. 

Ron wrapped his arms around his neck and took his lips in a mind blowing kiss. Severus gave over and met his passion, plunging as deeply into his mouth as he did his body. Reaching down he hooked the other leg on his elbows and gripped his ass in both hands, spreading him wide and thrusting deep. 

Ron was beyond thinking. Severus had him opened up more then he had ever been in his life. He was being ridden harder then ever and he loved it. He hugged him with every limb he had, wanting more, needing more. He couldn’t get enough and his desperation began to show. His lips were raw and swollen, and his hips and ass were developing bruises, but he didn’t care. 

“Need something more do you?” Severus’s taunts only fueled his hunger. He rose up on his knees, still completely penetrating him and brought Ron’s legs together, then eased them to the left until Ron was laying on his side. He let the younger man adjust but only for a moment. Leaning forward, still submerge, he shifted until Ron was face down, with Severus flat against his back. 

He groaned out as Severus began to arch his hips. “Merlin!” He cried out. A split second later his head was lifted and a warm, face brushed against his. 

“My name isn’t Merlin.” He said, still pumping way. “But I thank you for the homage.” Sucking on his earlobe, he continued with his slow torture. “What’s my name?” 

“I want more……” He wasn’t moving fast enough. The slowness was nice enough but he wanted heat.

“My name?” He slowed down even more.

“Severus.” Ron whispered out, then let out a yelp as Severus rose on his knees, bringing his hips with him. Ron was pulled back on all fours then given a rogering the likes of which he never knew. 

Ron was thrown this way and that, his hips always locked in a firm grip, struggling to remained balanced. Severus leaned over him and with both hands took his cock, then whispered. “You like it rough do you?” He stroked hard, harder then Ron was used to but he was rock solid and aching for release. “I can give it to you rough, anytime you want it.” 

Ron’s body was sprung tight, any moment now he would snap. Severus was drilling hard, giving him everything he could ask for. Their bodies were covered with a film of sweat, black locks and ginger locks swinging about. The hands on his cock were too much. He soon began thrusting forward. Severus caught on to it and matched his rhythm and moving as one they raced faster and faster. 

Ron let out a growl as he felt his control leave him. Thrusting forward, he emptied himself into Severus’s hands. He thrust again and again until he was drained. He dropped down on his chest, letting his face rest against the bed sheet, which he gripped in two tight fists. 

With his ass up in the air, Severus let the animal in him take over. He drove hard and deep, searching out and chasing his own release. Ron didn’t utter a word of resistance, or make one gesture, he simply held on and waited. It amazed Severus how he was giving his body to him, and he would partake. He grunted out as his thrusts became harder, faster. 

He thrust hard, several times, throwing his head back as Ron felt his body being flooded with cum. He felt Severus relax over him and let his whole frame go flat, giving his lover something to rest on. Completely covered, he rested, listening to Severus’s panting in his ear. It was some time before he was able to roll off and when he did, he brought Ron with him, spooned against his chest. 

“I wanted to go slow, take our time.” He whispered, lazily running his hands through wet ginger hair.

“I’m sorry.” Ron said, not really meaning it. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he chuckled, “I guess we both got lost.” 

Ron turned around, facing him, throwing a leg over Severus’s hip. “I don’t know what happened.”

“You got too randy for your own good.” He said, watching Ron smile. “I suppose it must have been a long time.” 

“Yes, but I don’t think that was it.” Ron lifted a hand and let it drape over a pale shoulder. “I think it was just so different from Jonathan that I wanted it too much. He was one to go through the motions, as if sex was something to do and get, not something to enjoy.” 

“He was matter of fact about it?” He was calm and he liked that Ron was admitting something personal. It showed a connection that would carry them through life. 

“Yes, he was. If it hadn’t been me, it would have been fine. It was always the same position and it seemed as if he thought that was the only one. I never imagined this way.” He had the adorable audacity to give a blush. 

“You will learn soon enough that there are many ways. I’m sure if we get creative enough, we can even make up a few.” He leaned in and kissed him gently. “I think we will be very happy together.” 

“I think so to.” He leaned in and kissed him deeply. Severus was beginning to feel the stirrings of another erection. Ron reached down and gripped him, gently massaging as he deepened the kiss. Maybe this time, he would be able to take him time with his little ginger pupil and teach him about patience, making things last, drawing out pleasure………..

WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

The sound of Anne crying through the orb, drained his cock of any stiffness. Ron let out a laugh, and eased away. He pulled on his t shirt and lounge pants as Severus reached for his wand. With a wave of magic he cleaned him up. “You are not going to go feed that child smelling of sex.” 

Ron shook his head and left the room. He returned after Anne was back in sleep, but rather then continue where they left off, Severus insisted they sleep. Anne would wake them up soon enough and it was better to adjust to her schedule for the time being. 

Together, they slept, naked but with a set of clothes close by. Severus had never felt more content. Ron shared the sentiments and both men looked forward to the years to come.


	12. Twelve

  
Author's notes: the ending?  


* * *

Ron came through the floo, with Anne in his arms. He exited in Severus’s Hogwarts’s quarters. He had been going through some books last week and found he needed a few from his office. 

While he was gone, Ron received a stack of mail, letters from readers who responded to the interview they gave with Luna. She had been unbiased but very thorough. Ron even let her take pictures of Anne, with the understanding that he would get to chose the picture she used. 

While Severus looked for his books, Ron’s sat in an armchair reading as Anne slept on a nearby pillow. The letters, as he imagined, had been mixed, some congratulatory and some outright hostile, from women saying he demeaned all that being a female was. Ron didn’t see it that way. If anything he respected women all the more, because he knew first hand what they went through. 

He dismissed them as easily as he had before. Anne was now 9 months old, and the interview, while several months old, still garnered some interest, but for the most part Severus had been right. People soon began to see it as just another birth. As Severus hunted for his book and Anne napped away, he began to feel impatient in the small room. He had become so used to their home, that simple castle quarters seemed confining. 

“I’m going for a walk.” He rose and walked over to kiss Ron’s cheek. 

“I told Albus we would avoid classes, so try and stay clear of the main ground.” He said, glancing at Anne for a moment. 

“I will.” He left the castle, and headed for the forest. It seemed appropriate. The forest was were it all started. Where he had first found out it was possible to carry Anne. It seemed like such a long time ago. 

He and Severus had made a fabulous life for themselves and he couldn’t be happier. Their daughter was healthy and growing up to be so smart. She had a firm father who would see to her education and make sure he would do well. She had another father who would make sure she understood loyalty and compassion, and to be courageous when people opposed her. She would need it. She was a biological child of two men, and she would be seen differently, but Ron knew she would be able to handle it. His little girl was strong.

He moved deeper into the forest, listening to the wildlife. The forest was so peaceful, like another world when you entered. He eased on a rock and relaxed, paying attention to nothing in particular, when something brushed along his leg. 

His heart jumped in his throat. It was the budding plant. The same one that he fell in when he was a student. It continued to crawl up his leg. Ron knew he could easily step away, but something help him in place. He stayed where he was as more vines moved closer. He didn’t leave, he sat there as the plant continued to cover him. He should get up and move. Shouldn’t he?”

 

The End?

 

a/n: I havent decided whether or not there will be a sequel. what do you think?


End file.
